This study is designed (1) to evaluate and compare nurses knowledge of the epidemiology, pathogenesis, occupational risks, and appropriate prevention strategies for managing patients infected with bloodborne pathogens in the healthcare setting in four university hospitals in Japan and at the Clinical Center of the National Institutes of Health; (2) to compare self-reported levels of compliance with existing infection control recommen-dations designed to limit risk for exposure to bloodborne pathogens in all eight institutions; (3) to compare self- reported frequencies of cutaneous exposures to blood at the five hospitals in the study; and (4) to evaluate the effect of educational intervention on nurses perceived compliance with recommendations and on the frequency of self-reported exposures to blood. Data collection has started. Approximately 2,000 Japanese nurses have completed the initial survey. Surveys will be administered to approximately 500 Clinical Center nurses in the third quarter of 1999. A database has been constructed, and data entry and analysis are anticipated to be completed by the fourth quarter 1999. The educational intervention will be designed based on the results of the initial survey. Nurses from Japan and the United States will be resurveyed in early 2001.